Wizards, Princess and Dragons oh my
by Gleekforever12345
Summary: Another one of my Glee Fantasy Stories this one is kind of a Harry Potter Crossover


Another Glee Fantasy Harry Potter Crossover kind of thing ya enjoy

In a far, far, far away land lived a powerful wizard that goes by the Dark Wizard Destroyer but the townsfolk just know him as Finn. Finn lived in a castle in the highest mountain in the town of Lima. Lima was a happy place no monsters no dragons or anything all happy. Thanks to Finn Lima was at peace when he killed the dragon named Fang. Fang was the most powerful dragon known to man. Even if you walked one step close to Fang he would burn you to a crisp like marshmallows on a stick but the town doesn't care because he is dead and gone.

It's been years since Fang has been gone. To this day the land is free.

It was morning and Finn woke up to someone running down the hallway and banning on his bedroom door. Finn opens the door to see a young boy panting and with the look of fear in his eyes. "Lord Dark Destroyer you must help us. "What is it son slow down, please take a breath." The boy takes a breath and Finn lets him in and sits on the couch. Finn sits across from him "what is wrong?"

"There is a new threat in town." "What!" Finn sprints up and says, "What is invading my town?" "Is it a dragon?" "No" said the boy. "Is it a vampire?" "No" said the boy. "Is it a werewolf?" "NO!" Finn sits down. "Ok then what is it?" "There is a new guy who claims to be the dark prince. His name is Lord James. Everybody knows him as Sir Jesse." Finn gets up and says "well if he doesn't have a dragon or anything why is he a treat to us?" "He is going to take the fair princess of Lima Princess Rachel." "Oh no not her I love her I don't want to see her hurt.

Finn runs into his closet and grabs his robe and wand. "Come young lad you are coming with me what is your name anyway?" "My name is Kurt." "How old are you? "I'm only 23 sir." "Good you are old enough to fight do you know any magic?" "Yes a little." "Ok here take this wand and get into this robe." Kurt goes and gets into the robe. "Ok what spells do you know?" "Well I know a fireball and make water into wine" as he laughs. "Yes everybody knows that." "Ok lets go." "Wait do you have any parents or family to tell them you are leaving?" "No my parents died a dragon killed them a few years back before you came into town and saved us." "Oh ok lets be off."

"We will go see my friend Noah he can tell us anything bout this Jesse guy he is a spy and he knows everything about new guys coming into Lima." So Finn and Kurt head out into the woods "it will take a few hours to get to Noah's cabin so I hope you don't mind walking?" "No not at all" Kurt says. They stop for lunch and Finn uses his food spell and makes some sandwiches and they pick some apples from a tree after lunch they end up at Noah's cabin.

Finn knocks on the door. Noah opens the door. "Hello Finn how are you doing?" "I'm good Noah may we come in?" Noah lets them in. "Would you guys like some tea?" "No thanks we came here to talk serious business. "Oh?" Noah says as he sits down. "What's up?" "What do you know about this Jesse fellow?" "Oh him the one who moved into the Mojo Castle yeah I know of him he is one bad cat he already has kidnapped the princess Rachel of Lima. "He has oh no we need to get her back." "What about the king and queen are they ok?" "Yes they are fine but cant do anything Lord Jesse told them to stay away or he will kill the princess for his amusement.

"Well thanks so much Noah for your info we must be going now and rescue the princess." "Yes please be careful Lord Jesse has sent out his minions to ward off knights and even wizards." "Oh I'm the most powerful wizard in the land nothing can stop me" as Finn laughs.

So Finn and Kurt head off into the woods once more. While walking they hear a howl. Kurt grabs onto Finn and Finn is like "its fine its just a wolf they cant hurt us." Then out jumps not a wolf but a werewolf. "Stand back Kurt I got him." Finn says a spell and his wand turns into a gun and he has a sliver bullet gun. He fires the gun at the wold and down he goes. "Wow Finn you must teach me that spell that was so cool." "Come now young one I will teach you when the time is right.

"Ok" Kurt, says and they carry on their quest. It's getting late and Kurt yawns. "Finn I'm sleepy can we rest for the night." "Yes" he says one more spell he does the camp spell a tent, fire and camping stuff appear. So they rest for the night.

The next morning Finn is still asleep and is woken up by the smell of eggs. Finn wakes up and sees Kurt cooking eggs over the fire. He sees the eggshells and they're huge. "Kurt where did you get those eggs?" "Oh I found them over by that tree." Finn sees where he got them and there is a big nest. "Kurt those are d-dragon eggs!" "Oh well there good want some?" then they hear a loud roar coming from the other side of the forest. "Oh snap Kurt I think the dragon found out we better get out of here."

Finn does the clean up spell and makes everything clean and they run out of there. A few hours later after running like crazy the out-run the dragon. "Thank goodness Kurt next time please don't go off by yourself you could have been eaten or killed or I don't know." "Ok I'm sorry Finn I was just really hungry." "Well if you waited for me to wake up I would have done my food spell again and we could have ate something then."

They finally arrive at the castle of Lord Jesse. Princess Rachel is in the tallest tower of the castle. "We must get to her before Lord Jesse does something evil to her." "Yes lets go." They run into the castle and it's huge. "Should we split up?" "Yes it will be easier." "Ok" so Kurt goes left and Finn goes right.

Finn climbs the stairs to the tallest tower and starts looking for the princess. He comes the main room of the castle its huge and there in the middle stands Lord Jesse. "Well look who deiced to come pay me a visit Dark Wizard Destroyer Finn is it?" "How do you know me?" "I am the one who set the dragon Fang out here to destroy your little town but no you had to be the hero and save the day and KILL MY DRAGON! How could you I loved him." "Well I'm sorry to break your heart about your dragon but I'm going to break it again by stabbing you with my sword." "I dare you to try."

Kurt is in the other area of the tower where he hears sobs coming from one of the cells. He runs up to the door and looks in the window. "Princess Rachel is that you?" "Yes who are you?" "I am Sir Kurt I'm with Dark Wizard Destroyer." "We need to get you out of here quick." They run out of the tower and go to the main room where Jesse and Finn are fighting with swords. Kurt runs and takes his wand out and points it right to Jesse's chest right on his heart. "STOP IT NOW! Or you're going down." "Kurt, Finn says be careful we don't want to kill him he hasn't done anything super wrong yet."

Kurt lowers his wand and backs away. Jesse gets pushed down and Finn puts his sword right under Jesse's neck. "Ok, ok you win please don't kill me." "Why did you come to Lima anyway?" "I don't know I didn't have anywhere to go (sobs)." "Oh get up you baby." Jesse gets up and goes to shake Finn's hand as in friendship when he yells out "GUARDS get them!" then knights from every area of the room clashing out with swords and shields as strong as rocks. Knights surround Finn and Kurt.

"Kurt its time." "Time for what?" "Time to use the most powerful spell ever take my hands." Finn and Kurt hold hands and say the magic spell in Latin and a huge burst of flames shoot out of them killing all the knights. Lord Jesse backs up and says, "oh my god you guys are powerful." He gets on his knees and bows down to them. "You guys are gods please take the princess I'm out of here you guys scare me."

Lord Jesse runs out of the castle and tries to flee Lima but that was a bad idea Lord Will is there and captures him and throws in jail till the day he dies.

So that ends the story of Dark Wizard Deystoer. Finn marries Rachel and Kurt becomes a power wizard and goes on his own journey around Lima.

The end


End file.
